Vision loss due to illnesses of the eye, whether caused by acute disease of the eye (e.g., glaucoma) or systemic disease (e.g., diabetes), currently has a major impact on the economy and the overall public health. Many conditions that lead to vision loss are considered treatable, and early detection and intervention may have a profound effect on course of disease and prognosis. There is some evidence that many in the population are not receiving regular or even recommended eye examinations. The most common eye exam for detecting issues with eye health is the dilated fundus examination (“DFE”). DFEs often require chemical dilation of the eye (i.e., mydriasis); however, some non-mydriatic retinal camera systems are currently in use. Current techniques and equipment require DFEs to be given in a dark room, such as a medical office, and are commonly provided by opticians and other medical professionals in the field. As such, DFEs are not amenable to mass marketing in high traffic areas, such as shopping and/or commercial centers.